


So Now We Know

by creativitygoggles



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Family Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Parksborn, family. au, parksborn family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitygoggles/pseuds/creativitygoggles
Summary: In which Peter and Harry find out their son has spider-powers
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	So Now We Know

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet form the Family AU the discord came up with, enjoy!

It was 3 in the morning, but New York was still New York, awake and moving with the glow of lights and the smell of hotdogs and roasted nuts. However, It was easy to ignore from 108 stories up. The Oscorp penthouse was surprisingly quiet as the Parker family slept. The newest addition, Benjamin Maxwell Parker, or just “Benny”, was a ball of energy. For the past 6 months he had been keeping his fathers on their toes as they adjusted to being parents.

Peter had designed his own baby monitor, one that hooked up to his Spider-Man suit, allowing him to check on Benny during his patrol. He even slept with an earpiece in, if anything seemed out of the ordinary he would be alerted and be able to project a live feed of the crib from his watch. Harry often scolded him for being overprotective, even though he worried just as much. The earpiece was also Harry’s idea seeing that he was tired of being woken up to false alarms, he knew Peter would wake him if there was a real problem.

The two men slept soundly. Peter, on his back with his arms over his head and Harry neatly cuddled up against him, one arm draped lightly over his husband’s chest.

Suddenly, Peter felt a chill down his spine and goosebumps covered every inch of his body. His eyes shuttered open at the sensation. 

“Spider-sense?” Peter whispered without thinking, more of an acknowledgement than a question.

A second or two just barely passed before a blaring noise nearly destroyed Peter’s eardrum.

“RED ALERT! RED ALERT! NO HEAT SIGNATURE DETECTED!” The robotic voice screamed in his earpiece.

He instantaneously shot up in bed, waking Harry, and pulled up the crib feed. The glow of the projection cut through the dark like a knife, hurting his eyes. When they finally adjusted and he saw the crib he suddenly went pale, feeling his parasympathetic nervous system bring all the blood from his face to his torso, begging him to run.

It was empty. The crib was visibly empty.

In that moment he felt like his soul was leaving his body, he could barely move.

“Babe,” Harry said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “what is it?”

Peter slowly turned to him and spoke in a hoarse whisper, “Harry... he’s not there...” Harry’s eyes shot open and they both scrambled out of bed.

It was a short trip down the hall to Benny’s room but it felt like they were running in water. Peter’s spider-sense was still going haywire, he could feel his own heart attempt to break through his ribcage. Aware of everything and nothing at once, the man operated on pure paternal instinct.

When they finally arrived at it Peter nearly broke down the door in his panic. 

“Benny?!” They yelled In unison, rushing to the crib. The baby was gone. 

“No...” Peter muttered, burning tears threatening his eyes. “He has to be around here somewhere.”

“He’s 6 months old! How the hell could he possibly get out by himself?” Harry shouted, his fear and grief was already turning into anger and vengeance.

“I don’t know! Maybe he-“

Suddenly they could hear Benny start to cry. The sound was unmistakable but they couldn’t tell where in the room it was coming from. They quickly looked around the room heads darting around faster than the muscles in their necks found ideal. There was no sign of a break in, nothing, and the fear of the unknown drove them to the limit. Peter took on a fighting stance and Harry followed suit.

“Whoever you are, I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with.” Harry threatened.

Then a drip of something wet hit Pete on the tip of the nose. They both looked up expecting something to fight, a snarling monster of some sort. Instead they were met with a new, very different, problem.

Benny was sitting on the ceiling.

“Benny?!” Peter exclaimed, shock beginning to beat out fear as his dominant emotion.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Harry?! Does this mean-"

"It doesn't matter what it means! Get our son off of the ceiling!"

“No, if he sees me he’ll relax and fall! Get your glider!”

“I’m not bringing my glider into the nursery!”

“Then get the boots dammit, I can’t get him without risking him falling!”

“Fine!” 

Harry ran out of the room as Peter watched the ceiling closely, trying his best to think clearly when all he could feel was panic.

“Come on, Benny, just stay up there until daddy gets back.” He whispered to himself.

He must have been heard, however, because Benny stopped crying. The infant let out a small yawn and Peter’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

“N-n-no, no no no!” Peter stared up in horror as one of Benny's little hands left the surface of the ceiling to rub his eye. His eyes darted briefly to the open door, He called for Harry, voice cracking in fear, but there was no response. 

His spider-sense was going off stronger than he’d ever felt it before, every nerve ending in his body said jump!

He prepared himself for exactly that, bending his knees and hoping like hell nothing goes wrong.

Then he hears footsteps, loud running footsteps, and before he could think another thought Harry bursted into the room, maintaining a steady sprint before jumping, knees classically bent at the perfect angle he mastered years ago, and hit a button on his watch to activate a stream of bright blue light from the heels of his boots. He hovered for only a split second before gliding swiftly to Benny’s place on the ceiling.

He slowed and was still in mid air for a second as He reached up with both hands, trying to support Benny’s head and body.

“Hey bud,” he cooed breathlessly, trying to not to sound as terrified as he was. “The ceiling is no place for babies.” 

Upon hearing his father’s voice, he slowly relaxed into his grip. With cautious movement Harry brought the baby into his arms and breathed a sigh of relief.

He was safe.

Harry slowly hovered down and placed him gently in Peter’s arms before deactivating his glider boots. 

Peter stared down at their son, his relieved expression still laced with fear. With every second that passed his thoughts were more and more occupied by apologies. Benny squirmed slightly, making a few small noises before settling into sleep, and the dam behind Peter’s eyes broke.

He began to sob, trying and failing, to hold back as the tears flowed down his cheeks and small whines escaped through his gritted teeth.

"Hey," Harry's voice was gentle and soothing as he moved beside his husband, rubbing his back in circular motions “it’s ok, Pete, he’s ok...”

“No...” Peter sobbed, “he’s not.”

“Pete-“

“I was so afraid, ever since he was born, I was so afraid he’d develop powers.”

“Peter, we don’t know-“

“Harry, he was on the ceiling!” He snapped.

Benny grew restless in his father’s arms, beginning to make little distressed noises that grew louder with each motion he made. Peter knew that the baby would start crying again if he and Harry didn’t calm down, but he didn’t know how to. His son had spider-powers, his life would be inherently harder and it was technically his fault. Still, Peter swallowed his guilt and rocked Benny, bouncing him gently and hushing his voice. 

“Shhh... it’s ok, love. Daddy’s here, we’re all here, safe and sound.” He whispered, almost reassuring himself more than the baby, but it worked nonetheless and Benny slowly drifted back into sleep.

“We  _ are _ gonna be ok Pete,” Harry said, wrapping his arm around his husband and looking down at his son. “all of us.”

“I know, I just -“ He faltered a bit, less hysterical than before, but still upset. “I’m so scared, Harry. All I wanted for him was a normal childhood, I wanted to give him a better life than ours.”

“And we will. No childhood is normal Pete, but hell, we’re gonna give this kid the best damn life we can.”

“Harry, language!" Peter quipped, the corners of his mouth slowly tugging into a smile.

“There he is.” Harry chuckled, turning his gaze towards his husband. He smiled, warm and loving, and Peter didn’t need any more words of consolation before his expression followed suit.

Their eyes shuddered closed, almost simultaneously, and they gently pressed their lips together. The soft familiarity of the kiss stripped any context from the moment. All Peter knew at that point in time was that he was kissing his husband and holding his son, it was just the three of them. It didn’t matter how far they were from perfect, how scary the future seemed, they were a family. And for the first time in a long time, Peter genuinely believed things would be ok.

Harry pulled away and whispered a soft "Better?"

“Better.” Peter sighed.

"Good," Harry began, then he smirked in the way he always did before making a quip of his own, subtlety giving away the inevitable subject change. These types of things only Peter knew, the little mannerisms he noticed after all these years, and they made him feel luckier than words could describe. "But next time we adopt, I refuse to be outnumbered.”

“Next time?!” He replied, trying and failing, to keep his jaw from dropping.

Harry stepped back defensively, embarrassed as if he had crossed a line. “Well, unless you don’t want- I mean I assumed-“

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Peter laughed, “I’m saying we shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves, let’s get through this one first.”

“Agreed.” Harry sighed, relief washing over him for what felt like the 100th time that night. He cocked his head towards the door, “Wanna go back to bed?”

“No, I think I’m gonna stay here to make sure the little wall-crawler doesn’t get any more bright ideas.” He said, smiling down at their son.

Harry looked at them with what seemed like all the adoration known to man. “Well that’s a dangerous mission, I can’t let you go alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Penn and Shiny bc we share a braincell and basically own this au


End file.
